Put it all behind us
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: "I know Harry; I've actually been meaning to speak to him for some time." Ron said. "Like you said, he and I are in-laws now which is why I want to speak with him." Ron raised his head to look Harry in the eye. "I want to try and put our pasts behind us, for their sake." Round 5 (Weasleys) entry for Quidditch League FanFiction competition.


_(A/N – Here you go, another Harry Potter oneshot, courtesy of the Quidditch League FanFiction competition! This is the round 5 entry (I was on holiday for Round 4 so a reserve teammate done it for me) and the theme is all about our favourite redheads, the __Weasleys__! As the Keeper, I have to write about the Weasley of the golden trio, Ron. So, here you go guys, and I hope you enjoy it!)_

**The Quidditch League FanFiction competition round 5 (Weasleys)**

Category – Family/Friendship

Character 1 – Ron Weasley

Character 2 – Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Put it all behind us**

Ronald Bilius 'Ron' Weasley was a war hero. He had fought with his school friends and the Aurors to defeat Lord Voldemort and his servants, the death eaters. He had aided his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes so that the wizarding world could finally live in a state of peace, destroying one of them himself with Godric Gryffindor's sword. He had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, the final confrontation between light and dark wizards before Harry killed Voldemort, thus bringing peace to wizards and witches all around.

And yet, despite the fact that he had been through _all _of that, he still couldn't believe that what was happening _was _happening.

When he first found out about it, he thought that it had been a joke. However, when it slowly dawned on him that his little flower was not pulling his leg, he felt as if a curse had been put on his soul. He couldn't believe it, how could his Rosie fall in love with a _Malfoy _of all people!? Whereas Hermione Weasley (formally Granger, Ron's wife and Rose's mother) had been willing to put her past with the Malfoys behind her for her daughter's sake, Ron had taken longer to come around... _much_ longer.

Rose's and Scorpius Malfoy's relationship had begun around December in their sixth year, so they were both sixteen. The Weasleys and Potters had all been gathered around the dinner table for Christmas dinner when Rose decided to tell her father. After the words had left her mouth, silence had followed. Seconds later, James Sirius Potter had burst out laughing at Ron's shocked facial reaction; Albus Severus Potter had given his cousin the thumbs up, Lily Luna Potter began asking Rose about her new blonde boyfriend and Harry and Hermione were simply trying to break Ron out of his frozen position.

Needless to say, Ron had tried to end things. He had tried to talk some sense into his daughter, which came to no avail. He had tried to convince his wife about all the wrong this would bring, to which she simply replied that Scorpius seemed like a fine gentlemen who was almost nothing like his father except for his appearance and finally, Ron even went as far as to go to _Malfoy Manor _to try and get Draco to convince his son to end the relationship; the blonde had stated that he would do no such thing as he believed this would eradicate the Weasley-Malfoy rivalry once and for all (he also whispered that if Astoria heard him talking about it in a negative manner again, he would end up on the couch for two weeks).

So, since he had no options left, Ron ceased his break-up attempts of his daughter and Scorpius and simply put up with it. He had shown obvious distaste to them at first, especially when it came to a... _public show of affection_ but over the months they were together, the Weasley soon found himself growing a liking for his enemy's son. They even had conversations at times, where it be an argument about Quidditch or a simple talk about Hogwarts since Ron had left, his wife and daughter would always watch the pair with relieved smiles.

And then, came the day of the question.

On July 17th of 2030, it was Rose Weasley's 24th birthday. It was a simple party at the Burrow with the Weasleys, the Potters and Scorpius. The party had gone really well and Ron had been ecstatic to see his daughter so happy. When Rose's boyfriend of the same age tapped the red-haired man on his shoulder and asked if he could speak to him privately, Ron would be lying if he said he hadn't had his wand ready to curse the blonde if he was thinking of breaking Rose's heart. Seconds later proved Ron wrong again in life as Scorpius Malfoy, ever the gentlemen, timidly asked the older man if he could ask for Rose's hand in marriage.

He had not responded immediately, much to the Malfoy's dismay but moments after the question had left the younger man's mouth, a smile crossed the older man's. He had given his daughter's boyfriend the answer by placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder and nodding his head, giving him his blessing to marry Rose. As Scorpius had retreated with tears of happiness in his eyes, Ron decided that if he was to give his daughter to any one, he was happy that it was to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Ron smiled from where he stood, only a few feet away from his little girl who he had just given away to be married off; she had grown up so fast. Yes, what was happening was happening.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Scorpius locked his and his new wife's lips together, cheering and rounds of applause filled the church with help from both families. Ron could see from where he stood that his own wife was close to letting tears of happiness flood her eyes as was Scorpius' mother Astoria. Next to Astoria sat her husband who was clapping so hard that Ron figured that his hands must've been hurting. That didn't seem to stop Draco though, his clapping only intensified as his son and new daughter in-law walked down the centre of the church.

"Ron, are you alright?" Said Weasley turned his view away from Draco to look at his wife, who had a worried expression on her face, he reflected it with a smile.

"Oh, I'm alright Hermione. In fact, I'm much better than all right." With that, the couple began to follow everyone else who were following Scorpius and Rose Malfoy out of the church, content smiles on both their faces.

* * *

"When are you gonna talk to him?"

Ron turned his head to look at his _other _brother in-law and best friend, Harry Potter. The redhead took a swing of wine from his glass before looking at his best friend with a confused look. "Talk? Talk to who?" he asked. "Malfoy?"

Now at the Burrow, the two families (well, three if you count the Potters who had come with the Weasleys) had all gathered in the big white tent that had been set up to host the after party. Banners that said the words 'congratulations Rose and Scorpius!' were hanging everywhere whilst the new married couple danced in the middle of the party for everyone to see, Ron had walked off to get a glass of wine when Harry had caught up to him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, your wife." he began with a bored expression. "Yes, Malfoy and I just want to make sure that we're both talking about the same one." Ron shifted uncomfortably; he wanted to save this for another time. "Ron, I know that you and Draco Malfoy don't exactly see eye to eye on most things but you have to understand, your _daughter _just got married to his _son_! You're in-laws now!" The chosen one's friend sighed.

"I know Harry; I've actually been meaning to speak to him for some time." Ron said. "Like you said, he and I are in-laws now which is why I want to speak with him." Ron raised his head to look Harry in the eye. "I want to try and put our pasts behind us, for their sake." The Potter knew that when his best friend said 'their', he was referring to Rose and Scorpius. Harry turned his head in the other direction before pointing to a few couples that were sitting down and enjoying the show rather than dancing as well.

"Well look, there he is." Ron followed Harry's pointed finger to see his was pointing towards Draco and Astoria, who were sitting at a table for two and were watching their son dance with his new wife. "Now is your chance." Ron bit his lip, he _could _do it now but he really didn't want to risk ruining the after party for Rose, he knew she would be devastated. Eventually, the redhead sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to him now." he said as he began his journey to the two Malfoys. He may as well get it done and out of the way and if Rose got pissed at him for accidentally making her new in-law family hate her, she would eventually forgive him...

He hoped.

Upon reaching the table his new in-laws were sat at, Ron waited a moment to see if they would notice him. When they didn't due to their attention being occupied by the newlyweds, he cleared his throat. Draco turned his head at the notice to set his grey eyes on his 'old' enemy Ron Weasley. Before he spoke, Ron noticed that the Malfoy man's facial expression did not show anger or distaste but only confusion and wonder.

"Weasley?" he asked more to himself than his new brother in-law. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco speaking had attracted the attention of his wife Astoria and now she also had her eyes on Ron in confusion.

"Malfoy, I would like to speak to you." he quickly moved his eyes to give Astoria a sideways glance. "In private." Draco looked to his wife, awaiting her confirmation that he was actually allowed to go. As a response, she waved her hands in the direction of one of the tent's entrances.

"Oh go on then. I suppose I can't have you all to myself." she said as her husband stood. "Be quick though, I don't want to have to speak to my new daughter in-law on my own." With that, the brown-haired woman turned her attention back to the newlyweds, giving the signal for the two men to take their leave. Once the two adults found an exit to the tent, they were standing outside and could see the great amount of plants that surrounded the burrow.

"Over here." Ron said, leading the Malfoy so that they were inside the actual home of the Weasleys. It was alright for them to talk in here since no one else was actually in the house, they were all at the after party to celebrate Rose's marriage.

"Ok Weasley, you brought me here. What do you want to talk to me about that is so important you had to bring it up during the wedding of our children?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the couch of the house's living room. Before replying, Ron took a seat on the couch so that he was at least near the man he wanted to settle things with.

"Malfoy, you know as well as I do that we haven't ever seen eye-to-eye on some things." Ron turned his head to look at the blonde; he was met with an unimpressed frown and a raised eyebrow. "Ok, so maybe it's more like we've been at each other's throats for most of our lives. The point is that our children are husband and wife now, I think that we can at least agree on the fact that we should put our past behind us for them." Draco looked away from Ron before he, using the aid of his own Slytherin snake walking stick, stood up.

"Weasley," he began. "For once, it appears that you have found something that we _can _agree on. I do agree, our quarrelling and hatred for each other that began at Hogwarts has gone on long enough, we should not allow it to destroy the happy relationship that our children have." Ron shifted uncomfortably again as he had done with Harry, this did not go unnoticed by Draco. When he was met with the blonde's raised eyebrow in question, Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't say I hated you." Malfoy gave him another unimpressed stare.

"Weasley..."

"Come on, hate is a bit of a strong word."

"In second year, you tried to curse me to vomit up slugs." He said simply as if it was an everyday thing to say.

"You called Hermione the M-word!" Draco cringed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not like that anymore; blood purity doesn't mean anything to me anymore." The former Slytherin noticed that a small smile came up on the face of 'Weasel bee' when he said this.

"That's good to here. I wouldn't want a brother in-law who still acted like that." Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"What would you do if I still _did _act like that?" It was a smirk that crossed Ron's lips this time.

"Just be glad you don't have to find out." He said, standing up. Walking up to the Malfoy so that he was right in front of him, Ron extended his hand. "So, for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley..." Draco smirked, cutting Ron off.

"Rose _Malfoy_." He said with pride. Ron gave him a glare, but rolled his eyes a second later and the glare was replaced with a smile.

"Fine then. For Scorpius Malfoy and Rose _Malfoy_," he said, emphasising the blonde's surname the second time with a playful tone. "...Can we at least _try _to get along?" Draco lowered his eyes to look from Ron's face to his outstretched hand. For a while, he simply stared but moments later, his face burrowed Ron's constant small smile and he shook his hand.

"Alright Weasley, I'll do it... for the children." Satisfied, Ron released his brother in-laws hand.

"Alright then. You head back to the party, I'll catch up in a moment." He said as he began to make his way to the back of the house and Draco began his own small journey to the house's exit. As he was about to turn the corner, Ron looked over his shoulder to see Draco one more time.

"So you in a minute... bro." That unamused look found Draco's face as he called back.

"Don't push it."


End file.
